A la Mort
by FireRose Prime
Summary: Shadow Blaze knows she will do anything to protect her prime. Even giving her own life to save his. One-Shot. Reviews and comments appreciated.


She looked down onto the battlefield. There were bodies everywhere, and though most were Decepticons it was still painful to see. But that wasn't her real concern right now. All she was focused on was finding Optimus. She knew he was in trouble, yet again, and it was her job to protect him. She turned to her current entourage; this wasn't going to be easy.

"Guys, I know I can't really ask you to help me. You have done so much for me already. And for that you will have my eternal gratitude. But, I need to find him. So…" She was cut off by one of the others.

"Shadow, we are your friends and though we are from differing realities it is still our job to fight Decepticons and protect our allies. This situation falls under both. We will assist you." Optimus said with an air of finality. The other Autobots there nodded in confirmation.

Though she was loath to put anyone else in danger, Shadow Blaze was grateful for their assistance. "Thank you." She bowed her head in thought, trying to think of the best course of action for all involved. Idea in mind, she returned her gaze to those surrounding her. "Alright, so here's the plan. Arcee, you and Bulkhead should head down and find Ironhide. Tell him you're friends of mine and he'll tell you what to do. Bumblebee, you just stick by the humans. Try to find your counterpart if you can. Optimus and Ratchet, I need you to try and fish out my version of Ratchet. He should be too hard to decipher. Once you do, then you'll come find me. Odds are Optimus or I will be in need of a good medic once all this is over. I'm going to get to Optimus, as is my duty. Got it?" She met eyes with each of the Autobots as they nodded. "Good then let's get to it."

Each took off in a separate direction, getting right into their designated activities. Once they were off, Shadow Blaze headed in her own direction. Though completely opposite from the rest of the battle, she knew her objective was there. She willed her pedes to carry her as fast as they could; she could feel Prime's hidden fear at what his fate would certainly be. She thought about all the things that had lead up to the moment as she ran.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Optimus was spark broken after the events in Chicago. First his brother betrays him and starts the war, now his father does the same and kills one of his closest friends. It was simply too much for even his strong spark to take. Everyone has their limits. His demeanor had changed drastically since then. No longer was he the calm, patient mech everyone once knew. Now he tended to over react to everything and resort to violence even when it was uncalled for. He felt like he had lost everything that he had held dear._

_Shadow Blaze could feel his pain. It burned her to no end that she couldn't have spared him any of his pain. She walked up to the once stoic mech. They really needed to talk._

"_Optimus, will you please talk with me. I know it's hard but," She tried to start, but Optimus was not in the mood for it._

"_NO! I have lost everything and want me to just calm down and talk about it?" He glared down at her but she stood her ground._

"_Prime, you have lost many things, but not everything. You still have the rest of the autobots. You know Ironhide would be yelling at you right now for acting like such a sparkling." She saw a ghost of a smile cross his face at the thought, so she continued on. "And you still have me. It is my job to protect you and if that means from yourself then so be it. You haven't been refueling or recharging properly. This has got to stop Optimus. I know it's hard to feel like you have failed, but you haven't." She looked straight in to his cobalt optics, trying to reach the old Prime she knew was hiding there._

"_I know Ironhide wouldn't want me like this but it isn't just the feeling of failure that keeps me like this." The great mech lowered his bulk to the ground in a defeated stance. "I can't help but fear that I'll lose you to, Blaze." The tender nickname touched her spark. He was the only one to call her Blaze and had since sparkling hood._

"_Optimus, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And I've, primus forbid, I ever do join the matrix you know it will be because there was no other choice to save you. Don't say anything." She quickly added once she saw the look of defiance in those lovely optics of his. "You know it is my job to give my life for you if need be. There is nothing you can do to change that, except perhaps stay out of trouble." She let out a quiet chuckle and kneeled down in front of him._

"_I know but… Never mind. You are right Blaze. You usually are in these situations." He touched her faceplates lightly and smiled at his guardian._

"_That's because I know you too well, not because I'm good at this stuff so don't get any ideas." They both chuckled lightly and walked off to tell the vase that Optimus was back to his old self._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Wheeljack, perhaps this isn't such a good idea." The black and red femme spoke nervously. She turned to her lover and charge who was holding their three month old sparkling. _

"_It's perfectly safe, Shadow. You don't have to worry." The inventor reassured her._

"_Yeah, Shadow, and if it isn't I'll take care of him myself." The newly revived Ironhide smiled at his good friend. Shadow Blaze still held apprehensions but nodded from Wheeljack to begin anyway._

_The inventor began to explain the usefulness and other details about his latest project, a ground bridge generator. He wanted to make sure all the details were cleared before he began the small demonstration. He spoke quickly and as soon as he finished fired up the machine. All seemed to be going well until the red lights started flashing and smoke started to pour off the small contraption. Shadow Blaze knew an explosion was imminent and pushed Optimus and their little girl out of the way just as it went off. Smoke and gold light filled the room, until the light was suddenly gone. Ironhide quickly moved over to his Prime._

"_You and Iris okay?" the gruff mech questioned his commander._

_Optimus gave the small femme a once over scan before responding. "Yes we are both fine. Where is Shadow Blaze?" The two mechs looked at each other in apprehension. They looked back around the room to find Shadow was gone._

_In another reality Shadow Blaze was wondering around an unfamiliar desert, trying to find her bearings. She was unsure where she was so she shifted down to her human form. Walking a ways she came upon a slightly welcome sight. Good news, she knew where she was and thankfully they had Autobots. Bad news, they were in the middle of a battle. She grimaced at the thought of her choices. But she didn't have to think long because a claw was soon wrapped about her middle and was lifting her into the air. Turning her head to catch a glimpse of the mech, she was unsurprised to see Megatron's none to attractive visage._

"_Don't even think about it, Prime. Or would you want this little human here to be killed?" He taunted the red and blue mech in front of him._

"_Megatron, release the girl." The autobot leader's optics held solid determination. She cracked a small smile. She had liked the Transformers Prime Autobots from the start and this just confirmed her feelings. Not wanting to continue this little standoff, she piped up._

"_Really, Megatron, you should listen to him and put me down." She smirked up at the crimson opticed mech._

"_You, Fleshling, are in no position to speak." He growled down at her. Shadow rolled her eyes at his cocky claim._

"_I did warn you." And with that she maneuvered her body to where she was thin enough to slip from his less than ideal grip. When she was safely out of the way, the Autobots fired upon the Decepticon until they retreated. She heard the bots approach her as she watched the cons flee._

"_Hello, my name is Optimus Prime. Who are you?" This reality's Prime asked her calmly. She looked up to see the other circled around her with the humans just now running up to her._

"_Yeah, who are you? That stunt you pulled with Megatron was awesome." Miko said exuberantly. Shadow Blaze laughed lightly at the young girl's enthusiasm._

"_I'm Kialah, but you can call me Shadow Blaze." Shadow smiled up at her new found allies. She just hoped things weren't going to badly back home._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The Decepticons were surrounding them. Sure they were just drones, but they still posed a threat to her and the humans accompanying her. She made sure to note that she was not going to just blindly listen to Miko's ideas ever again._

"_You guys are so outclassed. We can so take you. Can't we guys?" Miko taunted the Eradicons around them._

"_Miko you shouldn't do that." Shadow and Jack both scolded her. Shadow looked around them to find a way to escape but when the quick search proved fruitless she knew what she had to do. The only choice was to drop her cover. _

"_You three, when I give the signal run for it." She made sure they all were clear on what to do._

"_Sure, Kialah, but what are you going to do?" Raf asked the oldest of their group._

"_I'm going to protect you while buying us some time for help to arrive." She told him simply as she walked forward. Making eye contact with the nearest con she gave the signal._

"_NOW!" she yelled and ran towards the cons, transforming in the process. Using her Energon blade and small pulse cannon, Shadow kept them at bay until Arcee came to give her a hand. She turned around to face her friends once the cons were gone._

"_So you're an autobot?" Jack inquired gently. She glanced at Arcee and Bumblebee taking note of their puzzled expressions. They hadn't been there to see everything and were rightly confused._

"_Yes Jack, I am an autobot. Kialah is my human alias. My true name is Shadow Blaze. But I am still from another reality. I apologize for the deception. I felt it was necessary." She cast her gaze upon the floor in shame._

"_No one is mad. I guess we should call you Shadow now." Arcee's voice and genuine laugh drew her attention and she began to laugh with her fellow femme. She was happy the secret was out. It would make things quite a bit easier on her._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The enhanced running paid off and she quickly reached her quarry. Not ten yards away was Optimus, on the ground staring onto the barrel of Megatron's large fusion cannon. Fear sparking its way into her mind she jumped to shield her Prime away from the blast. But she was too late. Megatron had already fired and at such point blank range knew he couldn't miss. Shadow Blaze fell to her knees beside Optimus's broken body. She didn't even bother to face off with Megatron who had already taken off in triumph.

One hand traced the marred features of his face plates while the other was in his chest plates, moving the metal so she could get a good look at his spark chamber. Luckily for her, Megatron was a lousy shot and Optimus spark was still fluttering. There wasn't much and he was extremely weak. Not even ratchet would be able to help him now. But Shadow Blaze knew she could. She blocked off their conventional bond and opened up her guardian bond completely. Feeling him fading fast, she poured her life force into him through their special bond. She felt the strength leave her own body and flood into his, strengthening his spark and healing his injuries. She fell back when she was almost completely drained. Her body was shutting down unimportant functions, trying to conserve her life, so she felt more then saw Optimus rise and move over her black and red form.

"Blaze, stay with me. I need you. Slag it, Shadow Blaze, don't you offline on me." She barely heard Optimus pleas for her life. She knew it was beyond hope and she accepted that fact, but she knew Optimus never would. Despite everything he never would accept her job. She understood quite well now why Guardians were usually mechs and not femmes. Emotions got in the way to frequently. She felt the peace of the matrix rising within her and knew she didn't have but a few seconds left, so Shadow Blaze made the most of them.

"Optimus, I will always love you. And please, take good care of Iridescent for me." She kissed him one last time and he saw the light fade from her optics. He probed both bonds that they had once shared to find both empty and broken. The great Prime let out a wail of anguish as he clung to his lover's lifeless form. He didn't want to go on without her but knew he had to. After all he needed to honor her last wish and do what he already knew he had to do. He had to take care of his little femme, Iridescent. After all she was all he had left of his guardian, best friend, and spark mate.

He hefted her up and turned to see two Ratchets and his own counterpart approaching him. He paid them little mind and continued walking. The trio quickly turned around and followed him, the two from this reality questioning Ratchet about what had happened. Optimus Prime glanced down once more at Shadow Blaze and then raised his gaze to the heavens and made a silent vow to her.

_I swear Shadow Blaze; I will protect Iris with everything I have. One day I will join you in the matrix, but I promise I won't try to follow prematurely._ He could almost hear her laughing at their inside joke, and smiled knowing she was always with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-<strong> Yeah i know i have other thing to do. they are almost done don't worry. I just felt the need to get this little one shot our here. There is a whole story prepared for this if you all want it. This will be simply a back burner project to work on if i draw a blank on everything else. BTW her human name is pronounced like K-eye-lah. Thanks for reading and hope you liked it.

REVIEW PLZ! :):):)


End file.
